Meet the Beat-Alls
Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM, and Princess Morbucks join together to be called "The Beat Alls". This episode has many references to The Beatles. In one scene, they showed them beating up the Beatles. Plot In the beginning, the Townsville's top four supervillians have had it with getting crushed by the Powerpuff Girls, so they head up to there house with different weapons (Mojo Jojo with a giant robot; the princess with her technological powers; HIM using his devil's superpowers and Fuzzy carrying a big rock). Then they started arguing, which was disturbing the girls, so the girls got out to warn them to keep it down but the girls were blasted by the rays of Mojo, Him, and Princess, while Fuzzy threw a rock onto them. Afterwards, the villians were shocked to see that they finally beaten the girls so they found out that if they worked together, they could do anything. So they created a team called the Beat Alls. When they were about to rob a bank, the Powerpuff Girls tried to stop them, but they used the same tactic to defeat the Powerpuff Girls. As they worked together the Powerpuff Girls got crushed again and again and again, until they stopped saving the day. With Powerpuff Girls defeated, the Beat Alls continued their rampage. While attempting to rob a bank, Mojo Jojo saw a ladder with a magnifying glass on top, which he climbed and read a note with tiny words attached to the celling which read "This Is A Stick Up". Mojo Jojo screamed who wrote that but when he saw who did it, he fell in love and introduced his friends to Moko Jono. But things went a little too crazy when Mojo Jojo always brought Moko with him and wore white clothes like her. Back at the Powerpuff girls' home, the Professor saw that the girls were depressed that they were defeated. But the Professor offered some words of encouragement by suggesting that they break up the group, specifically starting with Mojo Jogo. A while later, Mojo and Moko started to do irritating things that caused the Beat Alls to break up. The remaining Beat Alls continued to terrorize Townsville, with the Mayor calling the girls to try and stop them. The Beat Alls tried their ray guns and rock number, but that wasn't enough to keep the girls down - and the Beat Alls was no more. In another part of the town, Mojo and Moko were walking, when he saw signs posted all over the town that read "Beat Alls are over". Then the girls arrive to stop him, but first they had to separate Moko and Mojo, so they called a friend (a zoo keeper) to help get Moko away from Mojo, where they promptly send him to jail. You teamed up with three felons and went on a crime spree Trivia *In the middle of the scene where Mojo does scream talk to Moko Jono and when he screams those 4 words-the people who couldn't resist the screaming were the beatles, including in the last 2 people scenes are Ringo Starr, John Lennon with Yoko Ono. *Jojo's first love Moko Jono is a reference to John Lennon's wife, Yoko Ono, and the shouting scene how the Beat Alls got seperated is a reference too the same story how the Beatles got seperated. *Production on this episode finished on December 8, 2000, the 20th anniversary of John Lennon's death. This episode, along with "Moral Decay" aired on the 37th anniversary of the Beatles' first appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show. An unplanned re-run of this episode (excluding "Moral Decay") aired on December 9, possibly as a tribute to John Lennon. *This is the third time Mojo Jojo, HIM and Fuzzy Lumpkins appear in the same episode. *The Ganggreen Gang, Sedusa and The Amoeba Boys were the only major villians who dont appear in this episode. Category:Episodes